The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for configuring client devices.
Often when a networked client device is purchased and installed onto a network, such as a home network, the client device must be configured to operate properly. When disparate client devices using different protocols are networked together configuring these client devices often requires configuration parameters specific to the user, the network on which the client device will operate, and the client device. Current configuration techniques are often tedious and require extensive user involvement. In fact, in some complicated environments, configuration requires a truck roll with a technical installer. Many conventional configuration techniques require the user to access complicated text instructions from a home computer and wade through large amounts of technical data in order to complete the configuration process. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of configuring a client device.